


Charisma is the Most Dangerous Weapon of All

by YamiTami



Category: MS Paint Adventures, Problem Sleuth (Webcomic)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, M/M, Self-cest, blame selan it's her fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 22:58:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamiTami/pseuds/YamiTami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Tami:</b> if this was one of dirk’s japanese animes then they’d be taking advantage of their mutual lack of pants already<br/><b>Selan:</b> whoops I think you gotta write that now<br/><b>Selan:</b> Sepulchrutude PS/!PS, go go<br/><b>Tami:</b> god damn it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charisma is the Most Dangerous Weapon of All

**Author's Note:**

> You should probably read [Midnight Sleuth](http://problemcrew.tumblr.com/) first.

The two champions of charisma faced off against each other, held aloft by their magnificent feathered wings. Peccant Scofflaw held Tectrixcalibur at the ready and Problem Sleuth tightened his grip on Caldera, no, wait, it was Candelabra, er, Casablanca—on his own really powerful sword. The twin bottles of Squid Pro Quo were held in twin off-hands, turning over slowly as they stared each other down and dared the other to draw. Everything else faded away—the tower, the boat, Deuce loudly exclaiming that he could see up their pretty skirts—all of it paled in the light of their intensity. Even the really cynical—Droog—and angry—Slick—and hard to impress due to sheer lack of imagination—Dick and Delinquent—found themselves staring in awe. It was impossible not to; waves of pure pulchritude enveloped them both, bright and monochromatically green for Sleuth and flashing to horrorterror purple for Scoff.

The auras of pulchritude were in fact so overwhelming that even the champions were not immune to the other’s charismatic light. As a swath of Squid Pro Quo streaked behind the detective Scoff couldn’t help but notice the way the ethereal light highlighted those handsome features. As the purple glow lingered on the mobster’s skin Sleuth realized that the Arbiter getup really showed off those lean runner’s legs. Their eyes were riveted on their alternate mirror. _Damn_ , each one thought as they drifted forward like moths drawn to a flame which was also another moth, _I am sexy as hell_.

So when the two came together in a clash of flesh it was less ducking and weaving and lashing out with swords and more grabbing and groping and stabbing each others’ mouths with their tongues.

The spell of pulchritude was broken, at least, for everyone whose initials were not PS. Those two were still going at it even as Spades Slick gathered his senses and started shouting some stilted insults, Droog was unexpectedly flummoxed, Deuce cheered them on, Dick and Hearts started complaining amongst themselves, Innovator and Inspector wore matching exceptionally disconcerted oogles, Broad blushed, and Dame buried her face in her hands.


End file.
